


The Babysitter

by TheZev



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZev/pseuds/TheZev
Summary: Peter and Mary Jane are just getting used to being parents when Spider-Gwen ends up stranded in their reality. Wanting to do something in exchange for her room and board, she volunteers to help watch Baby May. But a submissive, barely legal Gwen Stacy staying with two experienced swingers means she quickly ends up doing a lot more...
Relationships: Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy/Mary Jane Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Sexy Steamy Stories





	1. Chapter 1

When Mary Jane came home from work at ten-thirty, she had a surprise for her husband. Usually, her surprises for Peter had lace, underwire, or fishnets. Tonight, it had long blonde hair, big blue eyes, and a ripe body so delicious, it might’ve just finished budding.

“Is that…” Peter began, staring. He’d seen Gwen Stacy before, from other parallel universes, but the shock of it was something he’d never be used to. The pangs he felt were like another part of his heart, beating painfully, every pump stabbing into space that should’ve been empty.

“She’s only here to spend the night,” Mary Jane said quickly. “It was either here or some hotel and I couldn’t just put her up in the Hilton and walk off…”

“No, no, you’re right,” Peter said. “I suppose it’s best she stays with us… God, Gwen, you’re so _young.”_

“I’m eighteen. Don’t start treating me like some little kid just because you’re in your thirties. I’m older than you were when you were starting out,” Gwen said sullenly. She tossed her gleaming hair out of her face and gave Peter a frank look with her luminous eyes.

Peter glanced at Mary Jane. He could feel the weird not-tingle of their spider-senses probing at each other, not going off, but getting a kind of feedback. “You, ah, filled her in on some of the details, huh?”

“She already knew a lot,” Mary Jane explained. “Enough to come to me for help. Her universe is pretty… it’s in bad shape. There aren’t many people left.”

“We got sent to safe places… like here,” Gwen concluded. “None of us wanted to leave…”

“Okay. Yeah,” Peter said. “Stay as long as you need to, Gwen.”

“How about something to eat?” Mary Jane asked her. “You must be starving.”

“Look, I don’t want to impose,” Gwen mumbled. “Obviously, I’ll help out with the supervillains and if there’s any chores that need doing until I can find some work—“

The baby started crying then. Peter was quick to move off to the nursery—“I’ve got it, I’ve got it”—while Mary Jane trailed behind.

“Go, get something to eat,” she told Gwen. “You don’t worry about a thing. We’ll take care of all of it.”

In the nursery, Peter had already soothed baby May down into a softly gurgling noise that was not only quiet, it was downright pleasant to listen to.

“Does she need a change?” Mary Jane asked, coming in.

“I can handle it.”

Mary Jane took May from him and smelled her diaper. “Yeah, she needs a change. I’ll do it. I sprang Gwen on you.”

“It’s no big deal,” Peter assured her. For a man with a secret identity, he wasn’t very convincing. “We might as well do it that way as any other—like ripping off a Band-Aid, _oww,_ right off.”

Mary Jane took May to the changing table and started in on her. Peter gave in to not helping out, backing up enough to be out of range of the smell. He listened silently as Mary Jane told him how the police had found Gwen stumbling around in the inner city and brought her to the local hospital.

She’d been off-balance, almost incoherent, with no baggage except for the clothes she wore on her back. There was nothing really wrong with her, except for the trauma she’d been through and the joys of interdimensional travel—all of which made her seem drunk, stoned. She’d proven argumentative with the nursing staff, but finally managed to get her hands on a phone and call Mary Jane. The number, thankfully, was the same in both universes.

“Once she saw me, she calmed down a lot. I was able to get her to rest some and get some food and water into her. I also called… some friends to check out her story. I wanted to make sure of her before I let you know about her and reopened all those old wounds. But she’s telling the truth, poor girl.” Mary Jane’s eyes brimmed over with sympathy. “Were we ever that young? She’s only a kid.”

“Seems like she never gets a chance to be anything else,” Peter said.

Gwen was sound asleep on the couch when they came out of the nursery. A plate of crumbs was on the coffee table. Mary Jane took it to be rinsed in the sink while Peter took a quilt off the loveseat and threw it over Gwen. With nothing else to be said, they went to their own bedroom and stripped.

Peter embraced MJ from behind, both hugging her and prying away her clothing, lustfully enough that Mary Jane shivered fiercely. Sex with Peter was always good, but some things made him absolutely _need_ her, and that was when Peter fucked her hard enough that Mary Jane was barely able to stop coming.

But not tonight, she suddenly decided. A wholly different kind of excitement was stirring in her, a strange, feverish passion that she’d never felt before. It’d been kindling in her since she’d brought Gwen home.

“Maybe she could help me out with the baby,” Mary Jane cooed, unable to suppress her thrill as Peter squeezed her bare breasts. Subtle fingers stroking them until they were as swollen as could be.

“Don’t you think I should help out with the baby?” Peter asked her, pulling her down onto the bed with him. “I certainly put in the work making her…”

His lips brushed against her ear, not kissing her, not when he had more to say, but definitely making his intentions known. Her flesh was his to mouth, bite, suck, and he was going to take advantage of that fact.

“It’s not like either of us make our own schedules. I have to get back to work and you can’t stop being Spider-Man. If Gwen could just watch May a few hours each day—“

Peter’s roving hand squeezed on Mary Jane’s hip, not tight enough to be painful, but with strength that told MJ that her husband was not as cool as he pretended. He was being pushed toward his limit… “You’ve just met her and you want to leave our baby with her?”

“Would hiring a nanny be any different?”

Peter realized how tight his grip had gotten and he released it, patting Mary Jane’s succulent ass instead. “Nannies have references.”

“You don’t know Gwen? _I_ don’t know Gwen?”

His hand slapped down on MJ’s pert buttocks and stayed there, feeling the quivering vibrations moving through her nubile flesh from the spanking. “That’s not our Gwen.”

“I know that, but I can’t believe she’s some totally different person. She was made with the same pieces, at least.”

“You can make a lot of things with the same pieces,” Peter countered.

“Do you not trust her?” Mary Jane asked. “Or do you not like having a reminder around?”

Peter paused. “Does it have to be one or the other?” he asked finally. He pressed himself against Mary Jane—his huge, ready cock against her thigh. MJ felt her pussy clench. “This is getting a little heated. Let’s blow off some steam before we make any decisions. I always think better with some post-nut clarity…”

“Peter, no, I don’t want to,” Mary Jane murmured, much as it pained her. Her pussy seemed to scream in distress at the thought of not getting Peter’s usual tender loving care.

“Really?” Peter asked her. “Usually I have to get out the hose if I don’t want you jumping me.”

“I guess I’m self-conscious because your ex-girlfriend’s in the next room,” Mary Jane lied quickly. “And tired. It’s been an emotional roller coaster for me too. Let me sleep on it. We’ll do something in the morning. It’ll be a nice change of pace.”

“Revenge for all the dates I’ve ever missed,” Peter quipped. He sighed and turned onto his side. “Okay, pretty lady, you get one night of peace. But tomorrow morning, you’re pulling double duty with your wifely duties.”

“You’re on,” Mary Jane retorted, secretly clenching her trembling sex. God, she was turned on!

But she could stand it—all those missed dates Peter had mentioned. She knew damn well he wouldn’t be able to sleep soundly with his prick as hard as it had gotten. And not with a deliciously sexy little morsel like Gwen Stacy just a few yards away.

Mary Jane had seen how Gwen looked at her husband, her bright eyes drinking him in, seeking out the bulge in his pants to see if it was the way the fabric folded or simply _him._ Whatever else this Gwen had in common with _their_ Gwen, Mary Jane was certain she went fast and hard. Her feminine intuition was that the blonde fucked like a mink.

Ever since they’d gotten back together, the thought of what Peter had done while they were apart had tormented Mary Jane. Mary Jane was not jealous, but curious. She felt fierce urges to watch Peter in action, seeing him perform just as Mary Jane performed for the camera.

She loved to be seen, she took pride in Peter—now she wanted to see him herself, watch him plunge his massive prick into another woman, into Gwen especially. The mere thought sent heat racing through Mary Jane’s blood. She couldn’t explain it. She didn’t care to.

Maybe Gwen Stacy had cast a specter over their relationship for so long—a specter over both their lives—that this finally seemed like a way to exorcise her ghost. Peter could finally get to have her. And in a way, MJ would have her too. The urge was fierce… wildly irresistible… so heated she felt a need to fuck the beautiful young girl herself. Why shouldn’t she—didn’t letting Peter have Gwen earn Mary Jane the right to have her as well? Didn’t she deserve closure as much as Peter did? It could be one more thing they had in common, one more thing they shared…

Mary Jane pretended to sleep. Her supple breasts rose and fell, quivering with each breath so much it felt like they were fluttering along with her racing heartbeat. All she could do, all she could think about, was waiting for Peter to take the bait. He was frequently up at three or four in the morning anyway. If she was asleep, he went on a night patrol. If she was lucky enough to catch him, Mary Jane could draw him back into bed with her, his surging cock just as eager for action as it was before they went to bed.

Now, though, the minutes ticked by, becoming an hour, then two hours, while MJ squeezed her thighs together to please her hot pussy. The satisfaction she gave herself was only more teasing, placing her in an agony of suspense, her heart hammering against her ribs, her lips silently praying for Peter to take the young blonde—just like he had all those bimbos, all those floozies, when they were apart. And the Black Cat, Mary Jane granted. And half of the Avengers; so she’d heard.

It seemed strange, considering how kinky their sex life had been, the two of them even participating in threesomes on birthdays and anniversaries—sometimes two men double-penetrating MJ, sometimes her and a friend giving Peter a double blowjob—but she had her secret, punishing desires. But Mary Jane wasn't some unsatisfied housewife or neglected, would-be adulteress. She was Mary Jane Watson and she _did_ something to get what she wanted. So why couldn’t Peter appreciate that she’d gotten him a tawny, barely legal blonde to fuck as much as he wanted?

After a small eternity of sweating and fervently hoping, Mary Jane finally felt Peter stir beside her. He got out of bed with a softness and a gentleness that belied the lean muscles she could see throughout his taut, slender body, rippling with power in every movement, his burgeoning cock swinging seemingly too hard to be believed between his thighs.

Mary Jane’s heart went into overdrive. She could only imagine the paroxysms that monster prick would drive Gwen to. Could it be that this Gwen Stacy was a virgin—that Peter would get the chance to initiate her into sex that he’d missed out on with his own Gwen? Mary Jane felt faint. She could barely wait for Peter to do it, to take Gwen’s virginity, and then she’d finish her off, go between Gwen’s sweet young thighs and soothe the stretching, stricken pain Peter would no doubt leave her with. The thought of being Gwen’s second ever sexual experience—showing her how good women could be after Peter had been her man—excited her more than ever.

As soon as Peter had quietly shut the bedroom door, Mary Jane thrust two fingers into her throbbing sex. She let out a deep moan into her absorbing pillow—all of her svelte flesh on fire with need. MJ couldn’t even bring herself to get up and follow Peter, to watch as he deflowered that sexy little creature. First, she needed to get herself off. It felt so amazing, touching herself while she pictured it, that insatiable young virgin being mounted, conquered by her very own husband—!

Abruptly, the bedroom door opened again. Mary Jane fell still as if suddenly paralyzed, her fingers still inside herself, cunt tingling all around their penetration. With the bedsheet still over her and the room so very dark, Peter couldn’t tell. He shuffled back to his side of the bed, yawned, and slipped back under the covers.

And Mary Jane heard the gurgling of the pipes as the toilet finished flushing.

A piss. He’d had to take a leak.

Mary Jane was so pent up, she felt like grabbing him and mounting Peter herself, just so she could have some satisfaction. But no, no, this changed nothing. It just meant she’d have to be a little more patient. Peter Parker, her loving husband, the father of her child, _would_ get his long overdue shot at Gwen Stacy. And Mary Jane would do far more than watch. The way she felt now, she was willing to ram Gwen’s mouth down on Peter’s cock herself.

***

Peter and Mary Jane’s condo turned out to be better furnished than Gwen’s, but with May there, it was messier. The first hour that they left her watching the peacefully sleeping baby, Gwen cleaned up just to have something to do and because she’d feel more at ease with everything squared away.

After that, she picked up the remote control and turned on the TV, channel-surfing. Nothing exactly good was on. All the shows were subtly different from the ones back home and she immediately knew it would be disheartening to try and sort out the differences. She shut off the TV again and wandered around in search of something to do.

That was the real problem with babysitting: boredom. The baby had been asleep for hours and her parents wouldn’t be back for a while yet. Gwen was tempted to go out, but she knew she couldn’t do something so irresponsible. She was hardly a saint, but as long as she’d promised to watch baby May, that’s what she would do.

Yawning, she wandered into the master bedroom and brazenly started looking through the Parkers’ things, indulging the curiosity that any person’s private life provoked. What she found, buried in the back of the closet, was a porno rag. Picture after picture of girls with their mouths full of cock, or their pussies, or their asses. The pages weren’t stuck together or anything gross like that, but they were yellowing, curling, the pictures fading. She guessed the magazine dated back to when Peter was her age. A nostalgic curio as much as a ‘marital aid’. And given what her Mary Jane was like, Gwen suspected Peter only ‘made use of it’ when she was out of town. The guy must’ve just been too old-fashioned to use an internet connection like everyone else. It was almost charming.

She stretched out on the bed, paging through the magazine and rubbing her thighs together, getting a good horny friction going underneath her jeans. Gwen didn’t look at porn much either, but the thought that this was what Peter got off on did a fair bit to turn her on. It occurred to Gwen that one or both of the Parkers might return to see her going through their porno stash, but arousal had rushed in to occupy the vacuum of her boredom. She was too damn horny to stop herself.

One centerfold spread showed a petite little blonde sucking on a giant prick. The next page was of a Mexican girl getting it in her well-opened ass. After that was a close-up of a shaven pussy, spreading open to suck at a stiff, thrusting member.

“Fuck me,” Gwen breathed. Was this the kind of thing that Peter did with MJ? What he might want to do with—anyone who caught his eye?

Gwen was unable to stop herself from tugging down her jeans and panties, her naked ass lying on the bed Peter shared with his wife, her clothes now down around her lush thighs. She rested the open magazine on her cleavage and shamelessly began to finger herself as she stared at the glossy photos—imagining Peter, Mary Jane, herself as the people behind those body parts, penetrating, being penetrated.

Her fingers made her sex simmer and burn as they played over her golden-thatched mons. Her thumb blurred on her hard clit. Gwen’s other hand trembled as she turned the page, each new vision hitting her like a wet dream, pulling her into the pictures, making her the one sucking and fucking all those big cocks with all their cum…

“Christ!” someone gasped. It wasn’t her.

Gwen sat up, the magazine falling off her body as she looked to the bedroom door. Standing there open-mouthed were both of the Parkers. Gwen flushed bright red with her embarrassment, desperately pulling at her tight jeans to get them back around her waist.

“Gwen Stacy,” Mary Jane muttered.

“I’m so sorry,” Gwen panted. She wiggled the jeans over her hips and tried to zip them up, but her pubic hair got in the way of the zipper. “Oh shit… I was… I just, well, I was really bored and I saw the magazine and… and…”

Mary Jane looked at Peter. She smiled. The bulge in his pants was simply immense. “Have at her, tiger,” the redhead cooed. “She’s all yours.”


	2. Chapter 2

Peter didn’t know what was past dressing to the nines, but that was how Mary Jane dressed for their night out, tantalizing him with a glimpse of her expensive lingerie before having him zip up her Red Valentino Hearts brocade dress over it. The look was surprisingly casual, fitting for a pair of harried parents enjoying a night out, while still looking like a million bucks. Although that was probably just MJ.

Dinner was similarly unpretentious, a Mexican restaurant that managed the hat trick of being authentic, affordable, and halfway suitable for a romantic evening. Barely had they gotten their chips and salsa appetizers when Mary Jane slipped one foot from her Christian Louboutin Galativi pumps and started stroking his calf.

“MJ, if you’re feeling that frisky, I think I must warn you that Mexican food was a bad choice.”

“This is America. They serve burgers,” Mary Jane reasoned, running her foot higher up his leg.

“Great, I can feel like an Ugly American without getting my passport stamped.”

“Speaking of sandwiches, are you planning on asking me to join in?”

“Join in?” Between the footjob and the leading question, Peter felt like he was being set up for a joke, but that was okay. He loved to make MJ laugh.

A lot of the time, he felt like he was struggling to keep up with Mary Jane’s sparkling conversation. Probably because he spent a lot of the night swinging around the city in his footie pajamas instead of sleeping in them.

“Too much wordplay for you, honor student? I was thinking we should have another threesome.”

“Yeah? Who with?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Gwen Stacy.”

The waiter picked then to bring around more chips and salsa. They didn’t need it.

“Are you serious?” Peter asked when the waiter left. “You actually think me and… that Gwen… the Gwen babysitting our kid…”

“What, like I’m worried you’re going to fall in love with her? I’m the love of your life, tiger. If nothing else, I am the one getting you a threesome. No man is dumb enough to try for better than that.”

“And what makes you think she’d be interested?”

Mary Jane picked up her glass of water, regarding Peter before she took a sip. “Because she’s a dirty slut, Peter. Obviously.”

***

Gwen’s mouth hung open, astonished, as Peter staggered toward her, overcome with lust—not just for her, but to indulge Mary Jane’s fantasy. She could only lay there until Peter ripped her clothes from her flesh, throwing them around the room, giving himself the sight of all her magnificent naked body.

Mary Jane gasped, savoring the vision as much as Peter did.

“Holy shit!” Gwen cried, reminded of Peter’s wife just as she was losing herself in how virile Peter was being, like something out of a wet dream come to life. She glanced fearfully away from Peter’s face to the voyeuristic Mary Jane. “Peter, she’s right there! We’re doing this right in front of your wife!”

“Conventional, I know,” Mary Jane said, approaching the bed. “But that’s just for starters. He’ll do it behind me too—that is, if you take him in the ass first. I’d hate for either of us to feel left out.”

She climbed onto the bed, parting Gwen’s thighs and staring hungrily at the golden thatch of her pubic hair. It made Gwen wetter than ever. She hadn’t considered being with a woman before, but in this sudden flood of lust, it made a crazy sense. She had already gotten off on Peter and MJ fucking—why wouldn’t she fuck both of them, if her fantasy was coming true?

“Out of the way, tiger,” Mary Jane said throatily. “It takes a woman to know what to do with a cunt like that…”

“Yes, ma’am,” Peter said, giving Mary Jane’s pert ass a slap. “I’ll go check on the baby. You two play nice until I get back…”

Stretching herself from the foot of the bed to the space between Gwen’s thighs, Mary Jane slid her fingers up the sloped edges of Gwen’s buttocks to her perineum. She parted Gwen’s pouting cuntlips with her fingers. Gwen whimpered and grinded her ass into the mattress, feeling Mary Jane trace her labia, touch her swollen clit.

“You’ve got a juicy little cunt, Gwendy,” Mary Jane whispered. “Us Parkers like juicy cunts. I’m going to get you nice and wet for Peter, then he’s going to fuck you so hard you won’t remember your own name.”

“Yes… eat me first,” Gwen pleaded. She bit her lip as Mary Jane fingered her, the wetness of her pussy cajoling Mary Jane to masturbate it hard and fast, pounding two fingers in and out of her slit. “Please! I need it so bad!”

“You don’t have to worry about not being fucked, baby doll. You have to worry which parts of you we _won’t_ fuck. God, you’ve got great tits.” Mary Jane moved her free hand up to Gwen’s nicely sized breasts, massaging and squeezing the sweetly plump flesh. “The other you really shouldn’t have worn that black top all the time! Don’t you know black is slimming, Gwen? If there’s one thing that sweet pair doesn’t need, it’s slimming!”

“Eat me now, please, eat me!” Gwen was humping Mary Jane’s fingers, dying to feel them replaced by her tongue. She’d heard so many times that only a woman knew how to eat out a woman—now that she knew how good MJ’s fingers felt, she had to see how her tongue was. “Mary Jane—MJ—I need to come!”

“Speaks well for our porn stash, I’d say. We have great taste in fuck books, us Parkers. I keep telling my better half we should make a sex tape. With his eye for composition, it wouldn’t be forty minutes of some guy’s taint while he lies on top of the real action.”

Apparently considering that information sufficient foreplay, Mary Jane dropped her head down between Gwen’s leg. Her tongue swiped over Gwen’s slit, lapping up all the arousal that had escaped her cuntlips. Gwen knew immediately that she would get off on being eaten out by Mary Jane. The only question was how much.

Now being tender, Mary Jane ran her tongue on either side of Gwen’s pussy, the mons so swollen that they seemed to be protruding out for Mary Jane’s tasting. MJ followed their curvature into the tuft of Gwen’s pubic hair, then found her clit. She licked around and around it until Gwen thought she was going to go out of her mind with need.

“Eat my pussy!” Gwen’s hips surged off the mattress, thrusting her cunt up to Mary Jane’s lips. “Please, I can’t take anymore! I need you to eat me!”

Mary Jane pressed her mouth against Gwen’s sex, sucking tenderly on its folds, then forcing her tongue inside its clinging tightness. She followed the flow of Gwen’s juices to deep inside her pussy, licking them up in repeated swirls, drawing her tongue up to the very pulse of Gwen’s clit.

“You’re going to make me come!” Gwen pulled at Mary Jane’s hair, whipping her hips up into MJ’s face. She squealed, fucking herself on the redhead’s tongue. “You’re licking me so good! Oh shit, I can’t take it! Lick my cunt! Set me off!”

“She’ll make you come if you make this come.”

Gwen turned her head to see Peter’s cock, throbbing in her face. He was naked too now, his erection long and hard, pulsing in its swollenness.

Gwen opened her mouth instinctively, knowing that a mouthful of stiff cock would assuage the pressure she felt, the unrelieved arousal of being pushed so close to orgasm by Mary Jane’s tongue.

Tenderly, Peter took her head in his hands, holding her lovely face right at the perfect angle as he eased his prick into her mouth, then down her throat. “Ahhh—your mouth’s almost too hot, Gwen. I feel like coming already!”

Peter’s lips curled lewdly, watching Gwen suckle at him, pouty lips stretched wide around his girth.

“Swallow that prick, Gwen. Earn my cum. Show Mary Jane she doesn’t have to teach you anything about sucking cock.”

Cheeks flushed, eyes burning, Gwen wrapped her lips tightly around Peter’s member. Her cheeks caved in as she sucked it. Every taste of precum made her hips kick, desperately aroused, trying for even more of Mary Jane’s tongue. She was dying to taste Peter’s cum as it rushed down her throat.

All while Mary Jane tirelessly devoured Gwen’s sex, her tongue making it throb more by the second, pulse like a racing heartbeat with every stroke that ran through Gwen’s folds. “Let’s see if I can make you blow your top while he’s coming down your throat,” she murmured. “You’re lucky I’m such a slut, Gwen. Not only do I let my husband fuck other women, but I make sure they get him off.”

She thrust her hands under the ripe peach of Gwen’s ass, digging her fingernails almost painfully into the juicy flesh. And with Gwen unable to get away, she sucked her cunt harder than ever, spearing her tongue into the boiling opening.

“ _Mmmph!”_ Gwen gurgled around Peter’s manhood. Her eyes grew hazy as more of his taste hit her. She was sucking his cock as hard as she could, swirling her tongue around the engorged cockhead, lapping up the generous amounts of precum that she knew preceded an incredible load of cum.

“Oh, goddamn!” Peter pulled at her golden hair, bucking his hips, brutally thrusting himself down her throat. “Harder, baby, suck harder! Suck like those girls you were fingering yourself to! You can do it, Gwen! Get my hot cum!”

Mary Jane took one hand from Gwen’s sweating ass and moved it to her pussy, pushing in three bunched fingers while her tongue withdrew. She fingered Gwen with sharp, pistoning thrusts, slamming her fingers in up to the knuckles each time. Her lips puckered around Gwen’s clit, cajoling it out of its hood with lilting twists of her tongue.

Gwen puckered her cheeks on Peter’s throbbing manhood, heat building at the core of her, beginning to explode. “ _MPHH!”_ She tried to moan around Peter’s cock, but all she could do was suck it harder. “UMFF! UN-UN _mmmmmm—“_

Her cream flowed satisfyingly from her glowing sex, drenching Mary Jane’s face as she literally basked in Gwen’s orgasm, rubbing chin and cheeks into her climaxing pussy while also kissing Gwen’s clit. Feeling it tingle on her plump red lips. Mary Jane rubbed her own cunt on the mattress and kept licking out Gwen long after she’d stopped coming, cleaning all her nectar from the lips of her pussy.

Then Mary Jane laid her head down on Gwen’s thigh. “Either you’ve got a hair trigger or you’re not much good at sucking cock. Make my husband come, little girl. If you don’t get that hot cum out of him in the next minute, I’ll take it from you. And it’ll be a long time before you earn another chance to taste his seed.”

Gwen narrowed her eyes at the challenge. That was okay. Now that she’d come, she could devote all her attention to satisfying Peter’s throbbing cock.

She turned her head a little, giving Peter a straight shot to shove his prick down her throat. Then her face flushed, burning with exertion as she suckled Peter as hard as she could. She needed to empty his balls, needed to gulp down his hot cum no matter how much there was of it.

“Don’t listen to MJ, you’re a good cocksucker.” Peter reached down to pet Gwen’s luscious hair. She seemed to flee his consoling efforts, pumping her head up and down on his fat cock. Peter watched delightedly. “Oh shit—you want hot cum, you’re bringing it to a boil—I can only take so much of that hot sucking mouth!”

“Use that smart mouth,” Mary Jane cooed, rubbing her little red cunt as she watched. “Do it, Peter. Come right in her goddamn mouth!”

Peter flew forward, cramming almost all of his rock-hard member into Gwen’s gullet. She choked, gagged, felt his shaft swell even bigger than it already was, stretching her throat and reaching deep, _deep_ into her. She could feel him in her chest.

Then Peter came, what felt like entire pints of his cum flowing through his length, throbbing hard enough to shake her jawbone before the ejaculate reached his cockhead and shot down her throat. Despite the fact that it had to be spurting around her voice box, Gwen tasted the salty heat of his jizz and moaned with ecstasy around his ejaculating cock.

She wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and furiously stroked him off. And as Gwen milked every drop of cum from his balls, she gulped and slurped and swallowed them all, until his cock finally slipped from her mouth and spurted once more onto her chin.

“Now that’s talent!” Mary Jane cried. “Can’t have much experience at your age—you just must be a natural. That’s probably why you enjoy’d the taste so much too. You’re just a natural born slut, baby.”

Gwen swallowed one last time, smiled, and shamelessly nodded. Her cunt was still burning. She hoped there was more, much more. There had to be, with a threesome. Always another person to fuck or suck. Or both, with two other lovers.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” MJ continued. “Because now it’s my turn with that mouth. And after the tongue-job I gave you, you’d better know what to do!”

Mary Jane moved up Gwen’s body, stopping only briefly to caress her sweet, supple breasts. Then she was straddling Gwen’s face, her knees planted against Gwen’s ears. Gwen’s breathing quickened as Mary Jane lowered her pussy down to the blonde’s lips.

“Remind you of anything?” Mary Jane reached down and parted her lower lips, exposing the bright pinkness inside her. “The number of times Peter’s come in here, I bet it tastes at least a little like what you just had in your mouth. Maybe if you’re lucky, we’ll let you eat me out again right after he stuffs me full of cum. Not that I’m sure I can take a tongue-job on top of Peter having his way with me. I can barely hold out through a quickie, he fucks me so hard. You had the right idea, sucking him dry first. That might just cut him down to size. But enough guy talk. I made you come. Let’s see what you’ve got.”

Gwen’s head reeled, scenting the aroma of her first woman. It didn’t thrill her as Peter’s cock had—perhaps that stimulation still overwhelmed her senses—but it subtly tantalized her. She felt her pussy tingle, still wet, while she eased her tongue into Mary Jane. Gwen wiggled her tongue inside her, lapping up the rich juices that she knew her own cunt was spilling. It tasted wonderful; she hoped her own cream had been as delicious to Mary Jane.

Then, as Mary Jane had done to her, she moved her hands to MJ’s ass, squeezing the creamy flesh as it bucked and weaved. Then she was eating out Mary Jane like she’d been doing it all her life, rhythmically moving her tongue through the redhead’s flowing sex.

“Harder!” Mary Jane’s hips were rocking like she’d gone wild, grinding her pussy into Gwen’s mouth. “Eat me, you little whore! Suck my clit, make me come like I made you come! And when I squirt in your mouth, you swallow like a good girl!”

Gwen took Mary Jane’s clit into her mouth, gently swaddling it with her plush lips. The result seemed truly excessive—Mary Jane gasped and bucked her ass harder than ever. Squeezing and scratching her supple buttocks, Gwen couldn’t decide between sucking the swollen bead of Mary Jane’s clit or fucking her pussy with her tongue. She did both, switching between the two as quickly as possible.

Mary Jane stiffened, yanking at Gwen’s hair, then pumping her ass wildly as she exploded inside. “ _Ohhh!_ Gwen! You’re such a good pussy eater! Suck it, you good little girl! Suck on my cunt! _Nnnh!_ I’m coming!”

Her juices exploded into Gwen’s mouth, drenching her lips with seething wetness. Gwen clutched Mary Jane’s ass tightly, still licking and tonguing her cunt, eager for more of her cream.

Mary Jane was a glutton for sex, but even her sensual body could only be satiated so much. Exhausted, she slipped off of Gwen’s face and gestured weakly to her husband.

“Oh, she definitely liked how I tasted,” MJ moaned. “No one eats pussy like that if they don’t. I can’t take anymore. It’s your turn, tiger. Show Gwen how we tip our babysitter.”


End file.
